


Cell Block Tango

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: (but not really), Bets & Wagers, Drunken Shenanigans, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Police, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Top Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jinwoo is mistaken as a prostitute and is taken to the station. Mino is a police officer who happens to have his shift during that time to supervise the cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to [Imja Meet's Youngin's](http://imjameetsyongin.livejournal.com/) holiday fic exchange
> 
> Full prompt by [lostkawaiiboy](http://kkeo098.livejournal.com/): Jinwoo is mistaken as a prostitute and is taken to the station. Mino is a police officer who happens to have his shift during that time to supervise the cell. 
> 
> Bonus Scenario – Jinwoo tells all to Mino about a bet and is locked out of his apartment... ending lost in the city. Jinwoo was proven clear but Mino keeps him locked until his shift is over. This isn´t mandatory, it is all up to the author but smut is welcomed!
> 
> *
> 
> A/N: I´m not even going to pretend that I actually know what I´m talking about here, I know nothing about Korean Law Enforcement, or any other for that matter, so please suspend all disbelief, I´m working entirely on artistic license.

A cold wind blew and Jinwoo shivered, rubbing his cold hands along his frozen arms in an attempt to encourage some blood flow. It was nearly freezing out and Jinwoo, having been forced into this get-up by his roommate Seunghoon, wasn't even wearing long sleeves. _  
  
_ They had gone out to a club to meet their friends, Seungyoon and Taehyun who decided to celebrate their one-year anniversary in style. Of course, Seunghoon asserted that that style was "slutty" and dressed his poor, unexpecting roommate into the tightest pair of leggings known to man, swathes of semi-sheer fabric along the outside, and some kind of sleeveless hoodie, which actually looked quite good, and was rather comfortable – or would have been if he had been wearing anything underneath it. As it was, hood aside, it offered no protection from the elements, and he was, quite literally, freezing his nipples off. _  
  
_ _ "You'll only be outside in the time it takes to get to and from the taxi,"  _ Seunghoon had said.  _ "It'll be fine." _ _  
  
_ It wasn't 'fine'. _  
  
_ He had a wad of cash in a money-clip attached to the band of his leggings and no keys, which would have been fine, had Seunghoon not decided to go home with his girlfriend, Bom, and taking with him their only set of keys. _  
  
_ He had forgotten all about that until he was already at the door to his apartment building, keyless in the cold. _  
  
_ Cold and frustrated he walked the several blocks to in search of a pay-phone and called Seunghoon, being phoneless as he was. _  
  
_ _ "Shit! Sorry about that Jinu,"  _ Seunghoon had apologized, though Jinwoo doubted his sincerity.  _ "Do you think you can come pick them up?" _ 'Them' meaning Seunghoon's keys, not that it mattered because he didn't have enough money in his clip to afford a two-way taxi to the other side of Seoul and back. _  
  
_ _ "Oh... I don't suppose you could crash at someone's house, could you? Heh,"  _ and here, Jinwoo felt a prickle of fear shoot down his spine,  _ "I'll pay you ₩25,000 if you just go up to someone and ask to go home with them."  _ At this point the man had had enough and told his friend to just forget it, he'll figure something out and call him later. _  
  
_ But that left him here. Freezing in the cold with nowhere to go. _  
  
_ As another harsh gust of wind crashed into him, a bell jingled to signal the market door being opened. Jinwoo looked over and saw a handsome man exit the store, bundled up in a stylish knee-length overcoat. _  
  
_ The man was undeniably attractive, and Jinwoo threw caution to the wind and decided to take Seunghoon up on his bet. At best he goes home with a hot guy and wakes up ₩25,000 richer, and at worst he is forced to call Seungyoon and beg to sleep on their sofa, thereby interrupting their anniversary. _  
  
_ He hopes for the former. _  
  
_ "Excuse me!" Jinwoo calls, half jogging over to the man who had just turned to walk towards his car. _  
  
_ The stranger stops and looks back curiously, unsure if Jinwoo was calling for him or not. "Hello?" the man says warily, looking Jinwoo up and down, likely judging him for his less-than-practical attire, considering the weather. _  
  
_ "Hi," Jinwoo smiles winningly. "I'm Kim Jinwoo." _  
  
_ The stranger lifts an eyebrow, but indulges Jinwoo anyway, a positive sign. "Kim Wonsik," he calls himself. _  
  
_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim Wonsik-ssi," Jinwoo gives a short bow, then laughs shyly. "This may seem strange, but, I don't suppose you'd be willing to take me home with you, would you?" _  
  
_ Wonsik-ssi looks startled for a moment before narrowing his eyes in consideration. After a long moment of deliberation, he asks, "How much?" _  
  
_ Jinwoo pauses for a moment and mentally counts up the money on his clip. "₩60,000?" he suggests, unable to pay the man anymore and still have money for the ride home in the morning. _  
  
_ Wonsik-ssi purses his lips and gives a short nod, but before Jinwoo can get his hopes up in celebration, his heart plummets into his stomach as the man quickly takes him by the wrist and manoeuvres his arms behind his back, slapping on a pair of metal handcuffs. _  
  
_ "Kim Jinwoo, you are under arrest for the crime of prostitution and for soliciting an officer of the law." _  
  
_ Jinwoo didn't hear anything else after that, too busy cursing himself and Seunghoon and his luck in general. _  
  
_ After this, Seunghoon ought to just give him his whole wallet. _  
  
_ - _  
  
_ "Minho-yah, when was the last time you got laid?" _  
  
_ Minho banged his head against the desk. "That's none of your business," he groused, turning his head to give his partner the side-eye. _  
  
_ Jiho stood next to him, hip leaning against the mahogany with his arms crossed as he met Minho's look with a raised eyebrow. "You've been moodier than usual lately. It's been months since you broke up with—" _  
  
_ "Jiho!" The other snapped, cutting off his partner's lecture. "My love life is none of your business!" Minho leaned back in his chair, the flexible back bending under the pressure. "Besides," he appended, "when would I have the time for a relationship?" _  
  
_ Jiho sighed and pushed his fingers through his blond hair, mussing it up. "Minho-yah, you and I both know that just because you're busy doesn't mean a relationship is impossible. Look at me! I've been in a perfectly happy relationship for years, and we have the same schedule! Don't let one bad break-up ruin your life! You need to get back out there! Meet people, hook up – even if it's just a casual fling. It'll loosen you up a little, in any case." _  
  
_ Minho rubbed between his eyes and sighed in resigned exasperation. "Jiho-hyung, if I cover you the rest of your shift, will you go home and leave my relationship status alone?" _  
  
_ The blond jumped up, clearly interested. "You'd do that for me?" _  
  
_ The younger man shrugged and quirked a small smile up at his friend. "Yeah, it's dead tonight. There doesn't need to be two of us on duty. I'll call you in if there's an emergency or something, but I doubt there will be." _  
  
_ Jiho grinned, relieved and bent down to give his partner a quick hug, patting his back in gratitude. "Thank you! I owe you one!" he gushed. As he turned to back up his belongings, the door banged open and Kim Wonsik led a gorgeous, scantily clad man through to a cell before turning to brief the two on duty of his arrest. _  
  
_ "Name's Kim Jinwoo," he started as he pulled his pad out, handing the report over to Jiho, along with an evidence bag with the man's name holding a clip full of bank notes. "I brought him in on prostitution charges." _  
  
_ "I thought you got off duty hours ago?" Minho asked curiously, eyeing the man in the holding cell. _  
  
_ Wonsik grinned. "Yeah, I went out for a while, then this one came right up to me and asked me to take him home for ₩60,000." _  
  
_ Minho whistled lowly and they ignored the protesting noise from the arrested man. _  
  
_ "Anyway," Wonsik continued, "I'm dead tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He patted the table and briefly waved at his colleagues before disappearing out the door. _  
  
_ Jiho pulled his bag up over his shoulder, preparing to follow, but first stopping to clap a hand on Minho's shoulder. "A  _ prostitute _ ," he said pointedly. "I think it's a sign that I was right." _  
  
_ Minho shrugged his hand off. "Will you get out of here?" he snapped, but Jiho wasn't put off, laughing instead as he, too, left for home. _  
  
_ - _  
  
_ The rent boy stayed quiet for the better part of an hour, sat on the bench in the far corner of his cell. _  
  
_ Minho spent this time mostly playing solitaire and browsing the internet while watching the clock until he, too, would be able to go home for the night. Still embarrassed by Jiho's parting shot, Minho did his best to ignore the gorgeous prisoner, but a quiet, frustrated exhale drew his attention. The officer looked up and peered into the cell across from him, seeing the pale figure curled into himself, arms wrapped around his narrow torso as his hands rubbed heat into his upper arms. The temperature in the building was fairly warm, but the rent boy's sleeveless hoodie still left him chilled, especially if he had spent any length of time outside. _  
  
_ Minho frowned in consideration before digging through the box of clothing that had been left in the cells over time, pulling out a warm-looking jacket. _  
  
_ "Hey," he called, catching the man's attention. "You look a little cold, d'you want a jacket?" He held the jacket up to show as proof. The prostitute bit his lip, considering, before finally nodding and approaching the door. _  
  
_ Minho unlocked the door and opened it part way, sliding the jacket along to the shorter man. This close he could see the bumps of gooseflesh on his upper arms, and the curve of his pale lips which made Minho curse his partner as he mentally shook his head. _  
  
_ "I get that you want to look sexy, but couldn't you have found something a little warmer to wear?" Minho asked gruffly, ignoring the way the rent boy curled his lips in a snarl even as he shrugged into the jacket. _  
  
_ "I'm not a prostitute!" the prisoner snapped, defending himself for the first time since arriving. "I was going clubbing – I didn't expect to need a jacket. I wasn't supposed to be outside for more than a few minutes." The ire in his voice swiftly turned to distress, and Minho couldn't help but believe him as he pulled his arms back around himself, this time in more of a defensive position than because of the cold. _  
  
_ "If you were just going clubbing then how did you get arrested?" the officer prompted. _  
  
_ The rent boy looked away, sighing before launching into his explanation. "I told the officer who arrested me that I  _ wasn't  _ a prostitute, but he didn't believe me. He said that's what they all say, which, I guess that makes sense, but I tried to explain that it was all a misunderstanding, and he just ignored me. He said it's a night in the cells and a fine, and they'll put a mark on my record, but it's not that big of a deal, so I should stop trying to excuse myself because he won't believe it." _  
  
_ The man looked up at Minho, desperation shining in his wide doe-eyes. "But I swear, I'm not a prostitute! I wasn't trying to pick him up! My friends were celebrating their anniversary at a dance club, and my friend dressed me up," he unwound one arm to sweep down his body. "We live together and he had the only house key, but he went to his girlfriend's house tonight and I was locked out. His girlfriend lives on the other side of the city and I couldn't afford a cab ride there and back. He _ jokingly _ said I should just ask a stranger to take me home with them, and I knew it was dumb, and that it wouldn't work, but I was still a little drunk, and your friend was really attractive so I figured I had nothing less to lose. When he asked me 'how much?' I thought he meant how much should  _ I _ pay  _ him _ to crash on his couch, not... my 'rate' or anything... It was dumb and now I'm going to have a mark on my record for something I didn't even  _ do _ !" The shorter man spun around, taking in his accommodations, running a hand through his hair in distress. _  
  
_ Minho hated to admit it, afraid he was falling for an elaborate ruse, but the story made a crazy amount of sense. _  
  
_ "Did you tell officer Kim the whole story?" he questioned, but the prisoner shook his head. _  
  
_ "I tried telling him that I only wanted to sleep on his couch, but that was as far as I got before he shut me down." _  
  
_ Minho nodded and rubbed a hand over his face. _  
  
_ "Well..." he drawled, knowing in his mind that what he was about to say was a terrible idea, "if you  _ swear _ that this whole thing was just a misunderstanding, I'll let you out. You can go free, or, if you want to wait another hour or so you can crash at my place. I can't, in good conscience, just let you go out in the cold with nowhere to stay, but I'm not going to make you; the choice is yours." _  
  
_ The prostitute-who-wasn't gaped at him, eyes shining. "You'd do that for me?" he asked hesitantly, and Minho gave a small nod, eyes averted. _  
  
_ The man grinned, laughing. "Yes! I swear everything I said is true; you can call my roommate in the morning to vouch for me. I would be so grateful if you let me stay with you, officer..." he trailed off, only just realising that he didn't know Minho's name. _  
  
_ "Song," he filled in. "Song Minho." _  
  
_ "Song Minho-ssi," the shorter man smiled, "Kim Jinwoo." _  
  
_ Minho grinned. "Yes, I saw the file." The two laughed and Minho opened the cell door. _  
  
_ - _  
  
_ The two men stared at each other, unsure what to do. Minho backed away towards his desk, turning but kept looking back over his shoulder at Jinwoo. _  
  
_ Jinwoo, for his part, never let his eyes leave the taller man as he took a seat on the bench near the door. Though the cell was open, there wasn't really anywhere else for him to sit while he waited. _  
  
_ "Are you very busy?" Jinwoo asked after a while, watching as Minho typed studiously on the computer, though he glanced back at Jinwoo what must have been every thirty seconds, at least. _  
  
_ Minho glanced at his computer screen, face unreadable. "Ah... No. Not really," he laughed nervously, one hand compulsively rising to rub his neck in bashful embarrassment which Jinwoo personally thought was rather endearing. _  
  
_ Jinwoo smiled coyly. "Just passing time, then?" _  
  
_ Minho shrugged. "We've still got about forty-five minutes to kill before my replacement comes in and we can go home," he defended. "Uh, my home, I mean. Not- you know... Not that you—!" The officer blushed as he stammered through explanation, desperate for Jinwoo not to get the wrong idea. _  
  
_ Definitely adorable. _  
  
_ Probably it was just the alcohol still in his system, but now that he wasn't about to end up with a black mark on his record, it occurred to him that, as a free man, there's no reason he and the endearingly cute Officer Song  _ shouldn't _ have sex. After all, if you're going to be accused of a crime, you might as well commit it. _  
  
_ Well, more or less. _  
  
_ "You know," Jinwoo politely ignored the other man's nervous babbling, though his lips twitched a little as he tried to suppress a smile, "we could pass the time _ together _ ..." He bit his lip, raising his eyebrows pointedly. _  
  
_ Thankfully the other man quickly got the insinuation, eyes widening as his jaw dropped a little. _  
  
_ "Is this another misunderstanding?" Minho asked slowly, disbelief in his eyes. "Because I have a hard time believing that someone who has been arrested for prostitution, who just finished explaining how he didn't actually proposition a police officer, would sit – still in his cell – and proposition  _ another _ police officer." _  
  
_ Jinwoo blushed and shrugged. "What can I say? The Seoul police force has incredibly attractive employees," he deflected, jokingly. "But like I said: I'm not a prostitute. Of course I wouldn't want you to pay me for it – just, maybe we could have a little bit of fun?" _  
  
_ Minho scoffed and shook his head incredulously. "You're... I mean, not that you're not attractive, because you are, but..." he glanced up at Jinwoo from under his lashes. "You couldn't wait until we were actually back at my apartment? You're barely out of trouble as it is!" _  
  
_ Jinwoo laughed; a clear, melodious noise that struck deep in Minho's chest. "I'm not soliciting you. There's nothing illegal about it. And we  _ could _ wait, but, like you said: we still have about forty-five minutes. What better time, since we're not doing anything else?" His voice lowered, "We could do it right here, in this cell... Officer." Jinwoo licked his lips as he leaned back, one hand pushing his shirt up as he ran his knuckles down up and down his soft, pale stomach, drawing the policeman's attention to the skin seductively on display. _  
  
_ Minho fisted his hands in the fabric of his trousers as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I really don't think..." _  
  
_ Jinwoo rose gracefully to his feet and stalked the short distance to where Minho sat behind his desk. Slowly, giving the other man time to move or push him away, he raised his hand to stroke Minho's cheek. "Do you really not want to, or are you only arguing for the sake of it?" he asked quietly. _  
  
_ Minho gulped and his nostrils flared, pupils dilating in arousal and Jinwoo took his silence as an answer. _  
  
_ Jinwoo carefully sat himself in the officer's lap and leaned forward to press their lips together. At once, Minho's tenuous control snapped and he tangled his fingers in the slighter man's soft hair, slanting his mouth for a deeper, dirtier kiss. _  
  
_ The smaller man moaned and immediately started unbuttoning the shirt of Minho's uniform. _  
  
_ "I was really hoping you would come to me so we could do this in the jail cell, but over your desk is just as kinky," Jinwoo winked cheekily before licking back into Minho's mouth. _  
  
_ Minho shrugged out of his shirt before lifting Jinwoo up and placing him on the desk, one hand blindly swiping the area clean. "I'm beginning to think you've got some kind of fetish," he said, only half jokingly. _  
  
_ Jinwoo's jacket slid down his arms and ended up bunched around his elbows as Minho pushed the fabric of his sweater up to stroke the smooth flesh of the belly he'd seen earlier. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Jinwoo's throat as his thumbs brushed over sensitive nipples. Jinwoo gasped, arching, and his erection ground up into Minho's thigh. _  
  
_ "I don't suppose you have condoms or some kind of lubricant hidden somewhere, do you?" Minho asked breathlessly. _  
  
_ He was met with a sharp laugh. "Where do you think I would fit it?" Jinwoo asked rhetorically, vaguely gesturing at his pocketless outfit. _  
  
_ "Damn," Minwoo muttered in slight disappointment, but wasn't deterred. He swiftly unbuckled his belt before attacking his fly, pushing his trousers down enough to free his straining cock. _  
  
_ Jinwoo followed suit, managing to push his leggings down around his knees. _  
  
_ After a bit of awkward manoeuvring, they managed to align their cocks together, Jinwoo hissing at the contact as Minho let out a quiet moan, fisting his hand around them both. Jinwoo spit in his palm before joining. _  
  
_ Minho caught Jinwoo's mouth again, their tongues tangling as they jerked themselves off, Minho thrusting into the circle of their hands, into Jinwoo, and the friction on his cock made it weep. _  
  
_ Jinwoo curled a leg around Minho's, bracing his arm on the desk behind him as leverage, meeting thrust for thrust. His free arm wrapped tight around the taller man's shoulders, slipping under his open shirt to grapple at his back, now beading with clean sweat. _  
  
_ "Fuck," Minho panted against Jinwoo's mouth before muffling himself again when Jinwoo bit at his plump lower lip. _  
  
_ Neither of them lasted very long, too keyed up and uncomfortable in the awkward position of their rutting. They did nothing to stop the orgasm building from their damp rutting, and soon Minho spilled onto Jinwoo's belly, Jinwoo following suit, covering their hands in his warm release. _  
  
_ They stayed together for a moment before Jinwoo laughed, softly. "I've got cum all over me." He pulled his hands away from their softening cocks, grimacing as he dragged his sticky fingers through the puddle on his stomach. _  
  
_ Minho chuckled. "I'll get something to clean us up with," he offered, stepping back to dart into the open cell, dampening a coarse paper towel under the faucet. He wiped his hand and performed a cursory clean-up before stuffing himself back into his pants. _  
  
_ "Thanks," Jinwoo said, smiling as he took the rag. _  
  
_ Tossing the paper towel in the waste basket under the desk, Jinwoo hopped down and dragged his leggings back up, startled when the doors opened. _  
  
_ "Uhm," the newcomer looked between Jinwoo and Minho, wrinkling his nose at the smell of sex still hanging in the air. _  
  
_ "Jihoon! You're early," Minho exclaimed, hastily fastening his trousers as Jinwoo pulled the borrowed coat up his arms, wrapping the fabric around himself in mortification. _  
  
_ "Yeah, I figured I might as well..." the stranger, Jihoon, drawled. "You know other people have to work here, right? Please tell me you didn't do it on the desk." _  
  
_ The other two blushed hotly. "Ah, Jinwoo, meet Pyo Jihoon, my replacement." _  
  
_ "Pyo-ssi," Jinwoo mumbled politely, giving a short bow. "Does this mean we can go, now?" _  
  
_ Minho nodded and tugged his own coat on, grabbing the evidence bag holding Jinwoo's clip of money. "Leave the file, Kim Jinwoo has been cleared of all charges," he called to Officer Pyo as he ushered Jinwoo through the door, both bursting into hysterical giggles as they stepped out into the hallway, the large door slamming closed behind them. _  
  
_ "This is why I wanted to wait until we got back to my apartment!" Minho yelled in mock-anger. _  
  
_ "You said we had forty-five minutes!" Jinwoo argued in his own defence. _  
  
_ They bantered back and forth, giggling as they made their way to Minho's car. _  
  
_ Jinwoo leaned across the cabin and pressed a kiss to the corner of the policeman's mouth, tangling their fingers together as they drove off. _  
  
_ - _  
  
_ By the time they made it to Minho's building, Minho was half hard and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in agitation. Pulling into the lot, he swiftly turned the car off, and unbuckled, tugging Jinwoo along with him through the hallways until they reached his door. Once opened, Jinwoo took control, pushing Minho into the apartment, kissing him roughly as he pushed the coat and still-unbuttoned shirt off his broad shoulders, shrugging off his own jacket, leaving the garments puddled on the floor. _  
  
_ "Bedroom," Jinwoo ordered, and Minho nodded emphatically, leading the short way to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and diving onto the bed to root the condoms and bottle of lubricant out of the bedside table. Jinwoo watched on, pulling his sweater up and off of him and toeing out of his shoes, shoving his leggings off before crawling up onto the bed. He tugged Minho's trousers off, tossing them across the room. _  
  
_ Jinwoo kissed up the inside of Minho's strong legs, spreading them wide and licking a stripe up his thick shaft. _  
  
_ "Lube?" he asked breathlessly, and Minho shoved the bottle into his hand before the question was even out of his mouth. _  
  
_ Jinwoo chuckled lowly, the sound causing Minho to shiver with arousal, spreading his knees wider to allow access to Jinwoo's fingers. _  
  
_ He jumped a little, whimpering at the shock of cold jelly against his sensitive hole, but quickly relaxed, rocking back against the finger that pushed inside him. _  
  
_ "C'mon," he urged, hooking his arms under his knees, folding himself in half. "Get on with it, I can take more than that." _  
  
_ Jinwoo bit the tender inside of his thigh, grinning against the skin when Minho let out a squawk of pain and indignation. _  
  
_ He kissed the bruised flesh in apology before nuzzling into the crease of Minho's groin, inhaling the heady scent of his arousal. He pulled Minho's tight balls into his mouth, laving them with his tongue as he pushed a second finger in alongside the first, his lover groaning in appreciation. _  
  
_ Minho gasped when the fingers brushed against his prostate, cock twitching. Jinwoo brought it to his lips and sucked it down, bobbing his head as he scissored his fingers, adding a third when the tender rim had stretched enough. _  
  
_ "Please! That's enough- I'm ready!" Minho cried out, desperately grinding his hips down on the fingers inside him, needing something more. _  
  
_ Jinwoo raised his head off Minho's prick, a strand of saliva trailing from his bruised lips to the wet tip of his head. With black, lust-blown eyes, he tore the condom packet open with his teeth before rolling it onto his straining cock, fisting himself a few times with the lube on his hand. _  
  
_ Shuffling forward on his knees, he lifted one of Minho's legs up over his shoulders and lined himself up with Minho's needy hole. _  
  
_ Even with the preparation, it took some effort to push through the tight muscle, and Jinwoo shook with the effort of staving off his orgasm when surrounded by the tight heat. _  
  
_ "You okay?" Jinwoo asked worriedly, when Minho hissed at the intrusion. _  
  
_ The other man merely shook his head, though, quirking a small smile. "'S'tight," he gasped out. "But it's good, it's-- I like it. C'mon, Jinwoo; fuck me." He hitched his hips, and the sensation made Jinwoo moan loudly. _  
  
_ "Give me a moment, or this is gonna end in about ten seconds," Jinwoo joked, though the sentiment wasn't that far off the truth. _  
  
_ Minho laughed. "You could never be a prostitute with that kind of stamina," he proclaimed, and Jinwoo grinned. _  
  
_ "Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell you all night!" _  
  
_ Finally, Jinwoo moved. Pulling out before pushing back in in a smooth, slow rhythm. Minho panted as Jinwoo pressed in deep, growing faster and harder with his thrusts. _  
  
_ "Ah!" he cried out when Jinwoo shifted back, changing the angle and hitting against Minho's prostate. "There! Right-- right there; do it again!" _  
  
_ "Yes, sir," Jinwoo responded saucily, winking. He kept the angle and started pounding into that tender spot inside his lover, making Minho keen in pleasure, back arching. _  
  
_ Minho wrapped his free leg up around Jinwoo's waist and began thrusting back, wrapping a hand around his leaking prick, stroking himself to the rhythm of their coupling. _  
  
_ Jinwoo's forceful movements brought Minho quickly to the brink, and soon he froze, throwing his head back in a deep, loud moan. Jinwoo whimpered in sympathy, letting Minho ride out his pleasure before seeking his own, quickly abandoning his composure in favour of fucking into him with frantic abandon. _  
  
_ He dropped Minho's leg from his shoulder and leaned forward, pressing their chests together, heedless of the mess between them and buried his face in Minho's neck. _  
  
_ The policeman wrapped scratched at Jinwoo's slick back, heels digging into his ass to drive him on. "Come for me, Jinwoo," he encouraged, "C'mon baby, come!" _  
  
_ Minho's hoarse, sex-wrecked voice giving him orders proved to be Jinwoo's undoing and he pressed in, hips jerking through his completion. _  
  
_ Suddenly exhausted, Jinwoo relaxed atop his lover, blinking sleepily as he panted damply into his collar bone. _  
  
_ "Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Minho gently prodded him until he rolled off of him, soft cock slipping out, causing them both to grunt in discomfort. Minho grabbed a tissue off the night table and cleaned them up for the second time that night, throwing the condom away before cuddling in close to Jinwoo and pulling the blanket around them both. _  
  
_ Jinwoo was asleep before Minho's head even touched the pillow. _  
  
_ \- - - _  
  
_ Minho pulled up in front of Jinwoo's building and kissed him goodbye. _  
  
_ "You have my number, right? You'll call me?" Jinwoo asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt. _  
  
_ "Absolutely," Minho agreed. "Dinner at 7:00?" _  
  
_ Jinwoo grinned. "Perfect." _  
  
_ With one last kiss, the smaller man exited the car, dressed in his clothes from last night, he waved and watched his new boyfriend drive away. Sighing happily he trudged up into his apartment, opening the now-unlocked door and walked into the house. _  
  
_ "Welcome home!" Seunghoon greeted from the kitchen table. "I see you survived the night." _  
  
_ Jinwoo threw his borrowed jacket into his roommate's face. "Yeah, no thanks to you! I was arrested last night on prostitution charges!" _  
  
_ "What?!" Seunghoon jumped up, worried. "What happened?" _  
  
_ The older man shrugged. "Not much. I got locked up for about an hour, but they dropped the charges. By the way, you owe me ₩25,000." _  
  
_ "What? Why?" He asked before remembering the snippet of last night's conversation. _  
  
_ "Did you really go home with a stranger?! I was only joking!" _  
  
_ "Yes, and it got me arrested!" Jinwoo yelled back. "Don't blame me, I was drunk. Besides," he smirked, "I still ended up going home with a cute police officer. So pay up, I intend to pay for my half of dinner tonight." _  
  
_ Seunghoon gaped at him for a moment before slowly nodding, impressed. Deciding fair was fair, he dug the banknotes out of his wallet and handed them over to his friend. _  
  
_ "Only you, Jinwoo. I told you that outfit was going to get you laid."

 


End file.
